


Ron rips out poiyo's hair and he screm

by mikayu



Category: UTAU
Genre: Bad Writing, M/M, balding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikayu/pseuds/mikayu
Summary: ron rips out all of matsudappoiyo's hair and gets revenge on him. then he jumps out of the window and sets the house on fire





	Ron rips out poiyo's hair and he screm

**Author's Note:**

> listen i wrote this when i was a fetus (15) okay

2/11/2016 (08:46)

“wakey wakey my precious angel” ron said as he pulled out all of matsudappoiyos hair

“WTF NOW U MADE ME BALD FOEUSOCBSLLA” he was panicing. it took at least 20 years to grow out his hair again. at least his age was still the same and his looks were fresh. the next morning came and ron was at it again.

“wakey wakey poiyo! I have a special suprise for you!!” ron said to him. he woke up and realized all his hair was tied in pretty bows.

“OMG SUDJPWXLSLLA WHAT ARE YOU DOING IM-” poiyo took a chair and rammed it against rons stomach

“oj feels good…” ron said while squinting his eyes in pleasurr

“I LOOK LIKE A FUCKING GIRL STOP TRYING TO MAKE FUN OF ME!” POIYO SCREAMED IN HIS FACE.

“But you look so cute being a little feminine” Ron said as he rubbed his stomach. Suddenly the blue haired boy clipped all the bows on him onto rons face. he looked as if gravity has pulled his face forward

“HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT HAHAHAHA” Matsudappoiyo did a backflip and jumped out of the window, doing cartwheels as to run away from him.

“YOU GET BACK HERE YOU SICK BOY!!” Ron screamed at him while throwing furniture at him. But Poiyo dodged all of them FLAWLESSLY.

“STOP BEING BEAUTIFUL AND FLAWLESS” Ron jumped out of the window and landed on top of him somehow. Poiyo was ded. he could not move

“GASP!! i think i killed him. BREATHE FRIEND BREATH” Ron started punching his chest so he could breathe but he just made it worse. He sudddnly had an idea and took a water hose and sprayed it at him. “WAKEY WAKEY MATSUDAPPOIYO” and his friend started flopping like a fish.

“HES FUCKING ALIVEEEEE!!” Ron threw the water hose and set the house on fire. He started to glomp him and hug his body.

“G-get off of my body!!” Matsudappoiyo said while blushing.

“Pffff nop” Ron smiled while poking his cheek. “lets make some cookies!”

“COOKIES!? that takes work im out” Poiyo said while taking his leave.

“Okay then what else do you wanna do?” Ron said

“Sleep.” Poiyo started walking into the house while Ron tried catching up to him. The braided dude watched him sleep in his bed like a silent lamb and he stood there watching him…breathing for 12345678910 hours until he gave in and slept with him. For the longest time though he wondered if Poiyo had slept naked. So he got in the bed bc he curious and-

the blue hairee boy took a piano and smashed it against his face. Ron was ded

“PANT PANT U SAW ME SLEEP NAKED HOW DARE YOU” MATSUDAPPOIYO SCREAMED and the whole house went on the fire

he did sleep naked…but only half naked LOL


End file.
